


《融冰Melting》番外《約會/Date》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是之前CP Alex/Hill的《融冰Melting》的一章番外。<br/>主要寫Alex和Hill約會，加入了Kara/Cat的Supercat CP....</p><p>Kara在跟蹤姐姐和Hill的第一次約會時，遇上了Cat,...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《融冰Melting》番外《約會/Date》（上）

《融冰Melting》番外《約會》上

 

Star bar是National City一間高檔餐廳，同時是午夜時段附設DJ打碟的酒吧。出色的菜品，囊括了全球高質量的多款名酒，這些都令Star bar成為National City知名的餐廳。

餐廳最高層的南側位置，坐擁National City的無敵海港景色，加上落地玻璃窗和昏黃浪漫的燈光。

尤其，適合情侶們約會。

侍者把一枝82年的Chateau Margaux（瑪歌）紅酒緩緩傾倒進杯中，紅寶石般的酒液在燈光下更添性感，就如同難得地畫上了口紅，顯得撫媚動人的Deo特工－Alex Danvers.

餐廳放著Alicua Keys的《If I Ain’t Got You》，，低聲淺唱的女聲為餐廳添上柔和的氣氛。

兩人面前的精緻餐碟上各放著一份四成熟的日本神戶牛排。  
「cheers.」  
Hill把她的長髮挽成了一個髮髻，露出了她棱角分明的臉孔。  
她正微笑著舉起酒杯，與Alex輕輕碰杯。

Hill把紅酒輕輕啜飲，眼睛卻一直盯著低頭切著牛排的Alex。  
Alex感受到她的熾熱的目光，輕咳了一聲。  
「What？」

「我只有三天假期，只不過想不浪費每分每秒看我的女朋友而已，有問題嗎？」  
Hill把酒杯放下，精準而快速地肢解著眼前的牛排。

Alex忍不住失笑，但她隨即提醒著自己要收斂嘴角那總忍不住溢出來的愚蠢笑容。

輕微的玻璃裂開聲音在遠處角落傳來，獨自坐在餐桌上的Kara把手裡被她握碎的玻璃杯輕巧地藏到桌底下。

不比於穿上了黑色性感長裙的Alex，抑或是穿上了幹練帥氣的絲質白色襯衫和緊身西裝褲的Hill，Kara只是在下班時匆匆趕來，所以仍穿著她那件顯得與這正式場合格格不入的粉紅色毛衣。

「咳，女士，請問我可以為你收走嗎？」侍者再一次經過Kara的桌前，把她第六盤吃完的黑森林蛋糕收走。

Kara草草地點頭，不理侍者古怪的眼神，繼續凝神用超級聽力傾聽著坐在玻璃窗側－Hill和Alex的對話。

對，她姐姐和神盾局特工的第一次約會。

「你怎麼不跟著Ice一起回神盾局基地？我以為你是那種十年都不會放假期的人。」  
Alex一邊說，一邊忍不住分神看著Hill嘴角的醬汁漬。

「她是去做異能者的＂名錄錄入＂，有凱特陪她，不需要我。」  
Hill回答說，「但你猜得沒錯，這的確是我加入神盾局以來的第一次悠長假期。」

Alex終於沒忍住抬手把餐巾遞給Hill，手指向自己的嘴角，示意Hill擦掉。  
Hill卻直接抓住了她的手，用她手上的餐巾擦上自己的嘴角。

Kara用她那無與倫比的視力看到了這一幕，雖然拳頭握緊，但內心還是持平地想著，「這麼說……她是為了Alex第一次申領假期嗎？」

「沒想到我有這麼大的能耐，可以令神盾局的著名特工去拿難得的假期。」  
Alex笑著收回了手。  
「Deo這幾天都集中著資源調查那名屬於系外行星CoRoT-7b的蒙面人，這星球的人擁有著先進的生物科學技術，這些技術可以令 Deo現有的研發更進一步,所以我部門的人都忙瘋了。」

「你部門的人？」Hill挑眉，「那身為主管的你，能抽出時間來跟我約會？」  
「這都是漢克特許的。」  
「三天後我的任務地點應該是在南美洲。」Hill突然提起。  
「啊。」Alex打趣說，「記得給我帶手信。」  
「那裡可是叢林。」  
「會有食人族嗎？」  
「也許吧。」Hill聳肩,「呃……其實,我不知道任務甚麼時候結束。」  
「哦？」Alex微微睜大雙眼，內心卻是千轉百回。

「我保證，任務一完結，機票上的Destination會是National City.」  
Hill瞧出了Alex的心不在焉。

「別傻了，我又不是十六歲的少女。」Alex若無其事，「記住你對我的承諾就行了。」  
「那當然，我一定會活得好好的。」Hill主動幫Alex斟滿了空掉的酒杯，「至於你，有你妹妹在，我可一點都不擔心。」

「Well, maybe you should.」Alex眨眨眼，「若有漂亮的美女ask me out，我未必會第一時間say no.」  
「這方面我可從來都沒擔心過。」Hill歪著頭，在被桌布重重罩住的桌底下，用她那長腿輕輕勾著對方的裙擺。

Alex明顯地深呼吸了一口氣，因為Hill的小腿正輕輕摩挲著她的。

「Stop it, you Jerk.」  
「你真的希望我停止嗎?」

侍者過來彎腰示意，然後收走了桌上的空盤。  
Hill終於把她的腿收了回來，Alex忍不住鬆一口氣，艱難地咽下了口水。

Kara幾乎是強忍著內心的妒忌，才沒錯手把她手心裡的桌布抓破。  
「Relax, Ker-rah！這可憐的桌布都要破了！」

Kara作夢都沒想到的人出現在她眼前了，她慌得站了起身，又連忙扶著桌上差點被她碰跌的玻璃杯。  
「Miss...Miss Grant！」

Cat優雅地坐下，侍者幫她緩緩把椅推好才離開。  
她瀟灑地脫下墨鏡，用她慣有的動作把眼鏡的鏡架腳貼在紅唇附近，一副撩人又強勢的姿態看著Kara。

「我能說點甚麼呢？Idris Elba（註1）主動邀請我共進晚餐，但到頭來我卻發現他不僅挑的紅酒不合我的品味，連他的古龍水都是。」Cat毫不客氣地抓起桌上的水杯喝了一口。「你在這裡幹甚麼？Ker-rah？不會是跟可憐的Elba一樣，被約會對像甩了吧?」

「What？我…我才沒有呢！我是一個人來的！」Kara掩飾著，同時用超級視力瞄向了Hill和Alex的那一桌子，才發現兩人的頭都湊到一起……

「Hey！」Cat不滿地打斷了Kara的轉頭凝視，「你在看甚麼？」

「沒有！」Kara慌慌張張地轉過頭來，「你……那Miss Grant你中途拋棄了自己的約會對像…過來我這裡……呃，只是剛好碰見了我？」

「作為the queen of media，對，至少Fox新聞是用這詞來形容我的。」Cat把手裡的眼鏡放下，「無論去哪一個餐廳，你都得注意坐在你鄰桌的人，會不會就是明天出現在《名利場》的明星，或者，是記者。」

「呃，你的意思是……你一早就…瞧見了我！？」  
Cat並不否認，繼續說，「你剛才一直看的那對美女，我就坐在她們的對面，只不過是隔了兩張桌子罷了。」Cat歪著頭思考，「你來這裡鬼鬼祟祟的，別告訴我你是來抓偷腥的女朋友？」

「What！？」Kara真的佩服Cat的想像力，「那可是我的姐姐！」  
「Which one？短髮的還是挽起髮髻的那位？」  
Kara尷尬地輕咳幾聲，「短髮的那位，她是Alex.」

「啊，那位挽起髮髻的是她的女朋友？」Cat毫無難度地推斷了出來，「她走路時幾乎都不發出聲音，加上她嚼牛排塊時，都不立刻把食物吞下……當Idris Elba笨拙地碰到刀叉發出聲響時，她馬上看了過來……」

「你……你這麼留意Hill！？」Kara很驚訝。  
「啊，她的名字叫Hill啊？」Cat扯出了謎之笑容，「我一向都很留意美女的，有甚麼問題？  
「不…但，那Hill…你觀察到她的甚麼？」  
Kara內心祈禱著，Cat留意到的可不會是Hill不知道藏在身上哪裡的槍枝吧？  
「這說明了，你姐姐這位女朋友可是位軍人，或者至少是特種部隊出身的吧？」

Kara頭頂的冷汗都要冒出了，她知道Miss Grant是很厲害，這也是為甚麼她是公認的媒體女王，但Kara可沒想到她的觀察力這麼強，連Hill的職業背景都能略略猜出來了！

「怎麼了，你一點兒都不驚訝？你肯定把你姐姐的約會對像查了個遍吧？」  
Kara轉過頭來，又瞄了一眼，兩人的頭可總算是分開了，但此刻Alex可是露出了少見的燦爛的笑容。

以往這笑容可是只有小時候Kara借故向她撒嬌，把她那一頭毛茸茸的金髮扎到姐姐的懷裡時，Alex才會露出的寵溺笑容。

「我當然不驚訝。」Kara用叉子開始不自覺地戳著面前不知道第幾碟的蛋糕。  
「她可是她女朋友，I mean…就算是以前Alex談戀愛,她都沒對那些男生這麼上心過！她一向是那種認為職業和學業比愛情還要重要的人……那些男生可是苦追了她整整一年，她才鬆口答應跟對方在＂圖書館＂約會的！但這次……」

Kara尷尬地發現這份黑森林蛋糕被她戳碎了。

「Kara，你這叫妒忌心。」Cat把她面前的碟子推走。  
她那閃亮的金髮和臉龐在昏暗的燈光下閃閃發亮，Kara不自覺地看呆了。  
「你姐姐以前一定是很寵你。」

卡拉發現Cat身上有股魔力，能令自己在她面前坦誠真實的自己。  
「她…自十四歲開始就照顧我了，我們感情當然好了。」  
「慢著，我記得你曾經跟我提起過你的養姐…」  
Cat再一次從大腦的記憶碎片空間裡，執到了對自己似乎無關重要的小助理的記憶。  
「呃…我有嗎？」  
「當然了，電女郎的那一次，感恩節，你說起了你的養母和養姐曾經爭執過。」  
「你真是好記性，Miss Grant.」Kara打著哈哈。  
「只不過你沒提起你的姐姐這麼漂亮而已。」Cat說，「還有女朋友。」  
「這……也只不過是這兩個星期的事情…」  
Kara不太高興地撇撇嘴，同時反駁，「也許我是有些妒忌，但這可是Alex第一次交女朋友！」

「這是甚麼世紀？Kara, 你對於你姐姐交女朋友好像有很大的意見？」  
Kara緊張地注意到Cat準確地叫出她的名字。

「我……我不是不滿意，不管是男朋友還是女朋友…我只是……害怕Alex她會受傷，就這樣。」  
「女人比你想像中的要堅強多了，Kara，不論是生孩子時的十級痛楚，還是平常Period所流的血量，還有在職場在社會一直受到的白眼和潛歧視……你姐姐是做甚麼工作的?」  
Cat突然拋出尖銳問題。

「呃，Alex？她是…實驗室裡的，科學家！」  
Kara暗自想著，這答案可未嘗不是錯誤的，Alex的確是在Deo裡同時擔任學科學團隊的主管。

「那她一定很聰明了，聰明的女人沒這麼容易受傷的。」  
Cat瞥見了遠處兩個人影離開的身影，「更何況，你姐姐的女朋友看上去似乎很不錯。」

Kara注視著Alex和Hill離開的背影，對，Hill緊緊牽著Alex的手，還貼心地幫她輕輕挽了一下接近拖地的裙擺。

「她想必對你很重要吧？」  
Kara默默點頭。  
「我是獨生女，我想我這輩子是體會不到姊妹間的感情了。」  
Cat打了個響指，「check please.」  
Kara連忙翻出錢包，但Cat已飛快地把信用卡遞上。

「這算是你額外的工資，Kara，因為接下來我需要你。」  
Kara瞪大了雙眼，不敢相信Cat接下來說的邀請。

「今晚陪我回家過夜。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

註1：Idris Elba，參演過《環太平洋》的英國男演員，在第一季第八集中Cat提到過曾被對方拒絕約會邀請。


	2. 《融冰Melting》番外《約會/Date》（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Supercat （Kara/Cat）  
> Kara來到了Cat的別墅。  
> 沒想到Cat說要她「陪自己過夜」的理由，竟然是因為噪音令cat失眠！！！
> 
> Kara以Supergirl的身份幫Miss Grant解決了問題，但沒想到Cat依然堅持要她留下過夜……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 掩臉羞著跑，把supercat的難度比想像中的大

《融冰Melting》番外《約會》（中）

 

Kara甫踏下車，還沒走進Cat的別墅大宅，就已經聽到二十米對開－－旁邊別墅傳來的強烈吵耳的派對音樂。

Cat款款下車，關上車門後，司機就駕著跑車離開了。

Cat打開大門，把鞋子脫掉踢在了玄關處就匆匆走進了客廳。  
「Carter這周都跟他父親在一起，所以萬幸的是，你只用對付我的失眠問題就行了。」  
Cat窩在柔軟的沙發上，打了一個呵欠。  
Kara連忙跟上，站在玄關處脫鞋的同時，還不忙把Cat那對高跟鞋整理地碼好。

「Miss Grant！你確定你不需要報警處理嗎，這派對的噪音……」  
Kara走進客廳，開始思考著Cat要自己來幫甚麼忙。

「若你認為我在這三天來的噪音中沒嘗試用過報警這種和平的方式或者威脅的方式…whatever…那你就太小看我的危機處理能力了。」  
Cat倒了一杯水，一口氣喝完。  
「但事實是，我的新鄰居－鋼鐵業大王的十八歲兒子已經在我家旁開了連續三天的派對了，而這三天來我的頭疼和失眠從來都沒好過。」

「所以…」Kara遲疑著，「你是要我去跟對方交涉，要他們停止噪音騷擾？也許我應該再幫你約見一位律師，好讓他們起訴……」

「律師和警察是這世界上工作效率最低的兩項職業，更別提司法程序甚麼的，難道你是要我苦等嗎？」Cat不客氣地放下了水杯，發出了響亮的聲音，「Ker-rah，不論你用甚麼方法，我不想知道當中有沒涉及犯罪的成份，但我要你迅速地、平靜地幫我解決這問題，而且不能讓任何人知道你是為我而去做的，我不希望事後聽到任何風言風語，明白了嗎？」

「我明白了，Miss Grant。」Kara深呼吸一口氣，準備步出客廳，在這週未應付這次突如其來的危機，誰叫她曾發誓她可犧牲一切來當Cat Grant的助理。

「等等。」Cat叫住了她，Kara不解地回頭。  
「若你處理不到，我可保證我幹得出今晚就馬上去你那哈比人比例大小的公寓裡過夜的瘋狂決定。我可不能讓其他媒體發現Cat Grant連小小的鄰里紛爭都處理不到，得要躲到酒店去，明白嗎？」

「呃，我想你應該是不知道我公寓的真正面積大小吧，我……」  
Kara試圖反駁。

「I am the Queen of Media, I know everything! Now, chop-chop！」  
Kara正要轉身，身後的Cat又飄來了一句。  
「別學Supergirl上周把核電廠的汽輪發電間搞得滿目瘡痍！任務不許失敗！」

And，Kara開始想，Cat終有一天會發現她的秘密，這也許只不過是時間問題。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

當Kara笨拙地把玄關的雨傘踢倒時，她看到了窩在沙發上的Cat精神奕奕地對著電腦工作。

「在三分鐘前我就聽到了噪音消失了，Ker-rah。」Cat把手提電腦合上，「告訴我，你若真有用到犯罪的方法幫我扳平事件的話，我可要隨時準備著我律師的電話號碼。」

「呃，我怎麼可能做犯法的事情呢。」Kara抹抹額頭上的冷汗，「我只不過花了些小聰明而已，現在問題全部解決了！」

 

三分鐘前。  
Supergirl悄悄降落在Miss Grant鄰居的後院中，她利用透視的眼力，迅速找到大宅裡的總電箱。  
Supergirl毫不費力地用熱力射線把電箱破壞了，別墅裡頓時漆黑一片，音響裡傳出的強勁節拍音樂消失，變得一片寂籟。

取而代之的是眾客人們的驚慌尖叫和大聲咒罵。  
Supergirl微微一笑，迅速飛到高空之上。

 

五分鐘後，Kara依然沒搞明白已幫Cat解決了問題的她，為甚麼還要跟著Cat上了睡房。  
Kara尷尬地看著從浴室裡換了一身性感睡裙的Cat爬上了床，而她只得有些不知所措的站在門口。

Cat瞥了她一眼，拍拍床邊。  
「過來坐吧，別愣站在門口。」  
Kara猶豫，「Miss Grant，現在都很晚了，我想我該……」

「我的司機要明天早上七時正才會來到我的家門口，而就算我現在給你電召一輛Cab，你以為我會放心你一個女孩子在這凌晨兩時穿越半個National City回到你的公寓嗎？不。Come and sit.」  
Cat的語氣一貫的不容他人質疑。

Kara腦裡琢磨著如何找籍口離開，然後以短短一分鐘的速度飛回自己的公寓。  
但實際上，她還是無法抗拒Miss Grant的命令。  
因為她已拘謹地走到那張King Size的床邊輕輕坐下。

在這大得嚇人的床上，窩著一隻小小的、金色毛髮的Cat。  
Kara禁不住在凝視坐在床上仍拿著文件，架起眼鏡細讀的Cat的時候這麼想著。

「我雖然已經在五分鐘前吃了安眠藥，但按照我的身體耐藥性，我想我至少還有一小時才會睡得著。」Cat從眼鏡中抬頭看了一眼Kara，並不知道她內心的想法已突破天際的。  
「你可以選擇在這一小時裡去洗個澡，在這裡睡到六點半，然後我們再一起去上班。」

「呃，Miss Grant，我真的……我真的可以自己打到cab離開的，我不想麻煩到你，尤其這是你的私人空間……」

「而你可是我的私人助理，對吧？」Cat繼續細看文件，「不是我強留你下來，但難保隔壁那群混帳小子兩三個小時候後重新播起來那抽風的音樂，所以我需要你整夜在這裡，隨時幫我解決問題。除非……」

Cat放下了文件，在床上輕輕挪到，拉近了跟Kara的距離。  
「你不願意？履行你做我私人助理的責任？24小時隨傳隨到的承諾？」

「我……我沒說我不願意履行我的工作，Miss Grant！」  
隨著Cat那性感睡裙上的吊帶的滑落，加上Kara被Cat那深綠色的眼眸一直盯著，Kara都不知道把眼睛放哪裡去，幸好她眼上還戴著眼鏡，不然一不小心用了透視眼力的話……

Kara胡思亂想著，臉紅得燙了都不自知，她嘗試鎮定地爬下床。  
「我……我這就去洗澡…咳」

浴室的門關上前，外面傳來Cat的喊聲。  
「睡衣和毛巾都掛在裡面！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

當Kara換好了一套看起來似是嶄新的、且非常合身的睡衣褲再次走回Cat的睡房時，看到的是Cat倚著窗，手裡拿著一杯紅酒的身影。

「那是Victoria's Secret上星期送來的樣品。」  
Cat喝了一口紅酒，上下打量著面前的小助理，讚賞地點頭，「很合身。」

Cat難得對她讚賞一笑，Kara也跟著微笑起來。  
「那我……我去下面客廳的沙發上睡了，Good…」

「這房子沒客房，而我想你大概都不會去睡Carter的睡房，而我亦不會容許我的私人助理睡在我家的客廳沙發，過來。」  
Cat放下了紅酒杯。

Kara再一次迷迷糊糊地聽著Cat的指揮，爬上了Cat的床，跟她並肩地坐在床上。  
「現在，說一下你的姐姐和她的女朋友吧？」

「事實上，我們還沒有時間好好的談過這問題。」  
Kara低頭回應道。

自從那蒙面人被自己和漢克聯手殺死後，他們一直忙於善後，而Supergirl也得在眾多場合繼續發揮出色的能力來幫助別人，以轉移媒體們對於她破壞了核電廠發電間的不滿。

加上…Alex無論是不是忙工作也好，也是跟Hill出雙入對的。

「你們姊妹間是不是不存在任何秘密呢？」  
Cat像個耐心的輔導員一樣細問。

「可以這麼說…」Kara抬起腦袋思考，「也許，她曾經有隱瞞過我一件事，不過現在已經沒有了……」

「她的性取向？」  
「呃，不是！是…別的事情！」Kara低下頭。「Alex她知道我所有的秘密，而且還一直…為了保護我，而做過很多的犧牲。事實上，她在感恩節時跟我的養母有爭執，都是因為我。」

「那為甚麼你姐姐交了女朋友，你反而不高興呢？」  
「我……不知道。」Kara有些垂頭喪氣。  
「也許你也去交一個女朋友，這樣你就理解你的姐姐了。」  
「我…」Kara有些不自在，「我其實還沒有交男女朋友的想法，這……這一切不是得看緣份嗎？」  
「你還沒回答我的問題，不許說不知道。」  
「因為…」Kara像著魔般說出真正的內心話，「我害怕她不再重視我了。」

Kara看著Cat那幽綠的眼睛，內心感到莫名的安定。  
她繼續說，「也許你在面試時……說關於我們這千禧一代的話是對的，我總是習慣了Alex凡事以我為中心。每次週未都是她來我的公寓一起看電影，吃pizza。某些上班日，我才剛起床，她就已經買好了熱呼呼的甜甜圈和咖啡來到我的公寓門口…」

「她愛你，不是嗎？」Cat挑眉，「她可真是位盡職的姐姐。」  
「……不是我對她會交上女朋友這件事大驚小怪，實際上，高中的時候我姐姐成績好，人緣又好，甚至還幫過其他女生阻止欺負人的惡霸，她可是很受女生們仰慕的。」Kara回憶的時候，不自覺地笑著，「那時候我一直想著，若我能像Alex一樣，幫助其他人就好了。她甚麼事情都會先想到別人，而不是自己。」

「那你呢？高中時候的你是怎樣的？」  
「我…我比較膽小。」Kara訕笑著，「沒甚麼男生會跟我約會，就算有，後頭跟著的一定是Alex。」

「沒男生跟你約會？You must be kidding.」Cat吃驚，「女生呢？」  
「呃？我？跟女生約會？哈哈哈哈哈」Kara笑到一半尷尬地停下，「不少女生都找Alex約會，可不會找我。我成績又沒她的好，沒她這麼自信……」

「Kara，我覺得你太妄自菲薄了。」  
Cat不認同地歪頭，身子在柔軟的床褥上蹭了一蹭，她似乎又貼近了Kara一點。  
「在工作上，我可是認為你的能力十分出色，不然你怎會出現在我Catco的辦公室裡？」  
Kara受到了表揚，露出了陽光般的笑容，「Thank you.」

Cat突然整人躺睡在Kara的大腿上，Kara渾身僵硬。  
「糟糕，我的頭又疼了。」

Kara的注意力馬上被Cat緊皺眉的吃痛神色轉移。  
「我，我去拿藥給你。」

「不，我吃的藥太多了，再吃下去，搞不好你就得送我去醫院了。現在，去拿床頭櫃上那枝按摩油過來。」

Kara伸長了手，把散發著甜甜的橘子味道的按摩油拿到手中。  
Cat疲憊地點了一點自己的太陽穴。  
Kara乖乖地把按摩油倒在手心中，然後用指尖按上Cat的太陽穴，輕輕打圈。

Cat發出了微弱的滿足聲音。  
這令Kara再一次覺得渾身都滾燙起來，她不專心地盯著腿上Cat那保養得跟二十多歲女生沒分別的皮膚。

一定是因為她氪星人的體質，她才會覺得很熱的，沒錯！

「力度，還好嗎…？」  
Kara不太確定地問。

「還不錯。」  
Kara在工作中，一定盡力為Miss Grant做到最好，她可不接受「還不錯」這樣的評價。  
Kara輕輕加大力度，甚至連姆指也輕輕壓力Cat的頭髮上緩緩按摩。

「這下子舒服多了。」Cat滿足地閉上眼睛，依舊躺在Kara的大腿上。  
Kara的大腿感受著來自Cat身體的溫度，現在Kara已經脫去了眼鏡了，她在沒任何心理準備下，不自覺地用了透視的視力，恰巧瞥向的方向正是Cat的身體……

Cat突然吃痛地睜開眼睛，因為Kara不小心太用力了。  
Kara慌忙道歉。  
「Sorry！Are you okay?」

那雙翠綠色的眼裡沒有責怪的神色。  
Cat只是輕輕地嘆氣，她輕輕從Kara的腿上爬起身。

「你要不要試試跟女生接吻的感覺？」  
在Kara還沒來得及反應前，Cat那如蜜般甜美的嘴唇已經湊近了自己。

Kara很懷疑Cat Grant的嘴唇是不是帶有氪星石的成份。  
因為當她一吻上了自己的時候，Kara覺得自己全身癱軟，沒有一點力氣，但她此刻感覺到的，並不是當日失去了超能力的慌亂，而是終於能在自己信任的人面前，露出軟弱的一面，而她為此覺得心安。

Kara的手攀上了Cat小巧的肩上，嘴唇有些笨拙地回吻對方。  
Jesus，這是她第一次Kiss a girl……A Woman！

Cat看起來比她有經驗得來，舌頁輕巧地鑽進了氪星人的嘴裡，唇輕輕啜吸著她的。  
「Miss Grant…」  
在兩人唇舌分開之際，Kara艱難地嘗試著拉回自己的理智。  
「Call me Cat, Kara.」

Kara近距離打量著Cat的臉，她的表情看上去十分柔和，不是以往在辦公室裡的強勢。  
Kara也不知道為甚麼，自己要再次吻上了自己的老板…吻上了Cat.

「You are really a fast learner.」  
Kara那氪星人的能力神奇地又回到了她的身上，Kara渾無所覺般把Cat壓在床上，溫熱的呼吸打在對方敏感的脖子上，輕吻著充滿橘子油香味的Cat.

Cat的指尖掃向了Kara的臉頰，把她的頭湊近自己，兩人在這充滿了橘子香味的房間裡，安靜地交換著一個吻。

等等，Cat之前說的那句「也許你也去交一個女朋友」是故意的嗎！！？？  
Kara吻得迷迷糊糊間，突然想起了，她從來都不應該小覤這個Queen of Media！


	3. 《融冰Melting》番外《約會/Date》（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara slept with Car Grant.  
> And Alex found out.  
> Kara need to confirm her feeling to Cat.  
> So she is going to tell Cat that she is Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兇猛發糖。  
> 非站SUPERCAT的非戰鬥人員請撤離現場！！！  
> 肉，建議十八歲以上人士觀看……
> 
> 此為《融冰》一文的番外。  
> CP :  
> Alex/Hill  
> Kara/Cat (Supercat)

《融冰Melting》番外《約會》（下）

「You are really a fast learner.」  
上一刻，Cat不懷好意地在Kara的耳畔輕輕說著。  
此刻她正被Kara壓在床上，對方一個吻令Cat沒能再有空想更多挑逗對方的說話。

Cat的指尖輕掃在Kara的臉頰上，任由她主動地吻著自己。  
忽然，這名金髮的美麗女孩似是想起甚麼似的，猶豫起來，把這近乎失控的吻停了下來。

兩人有些衣衫不整著喘著氣息，臉色紅潤地看著對方眼裡的迷離。  
Cat更正，Kara似乎沒怎麼喘息，只是一味呆呆的看著自己。  
Cat把手放在對方性感的腰上輕輕撫摸，試圖鼓勵她繼續剛才的吻。

然而Kara卻從嘴裡艱難地吐出，「Miss Grant…We should’t…should’t…」

Cat有些低估了Kara身手的靈活,雖然她早有預料Kara會落荒而逃,但當她迅速爬起身試圖拉住像受驚小兔般逃離這張床的Kara時,還是不小心磕到床邊的實木…

這令她纖瘦的腿上磕出來一個大大的紅腫。  
「Aw！」  
「Miss Grant！」  
Kara轉過身來,慌亂地把Cat扶回床上,顧不及Cat的睡衣已敝開了一半。  
Cat不知道是自己腿上的劇痛和Kara扶在自己胸上的觸感,哪種感覺比較強烈。

Cat順勢倒回在床上，拉著Kara的手，皺著眉忍痛，幾乎是少見的對她的小助理放低了姿態。  
「Call me cat」她眼裡的淚水可不是裝的，這真的很痛。「and...you made me hurt.」  
「I am sorry.」小助理一臉懊惱，臉色紅得幾乎似是酒醉，她沒敢看敝開了睡衣的Cat，只是把眼神移向Cat腿上那塊已漸漸變青的紅腫。她溫暖的手輕輕觸摸上去，眼神有點心疼地看往Cat，「I am so sorry.」

「You are the only person who can heal me, Kara.」  
Kara再度避開Cat的眼神，依然撐在床單上，伏在Cat的身上，修長的手腳令她得以和Cat保持著距離。  
「Miss Grant, it’s just...not right.」  
「Don’t you like me?」  
Cat的手指輕輕握上Kara的手，她想要確定。  
「I…I don’t know...」  
Cat有少許失去了耐性，加上腿上的劇痛，maybe。  
Cat選擇爬起身，反過來傾著身子把Kara壓在身下，居高臨下地問。  
「Let me ask your body this time, Kara.」

Cat雙手緩緩解開了Kara身上那件睡衣，剛才在二人激烈的親吻中，睡衣上的紐扣已被Cat不自覺中解開了數顆。  
Kara的嘴唇不自覺地微啟，好不容易咽下口水。

此刻Kara只覺得口舌乾躁，她該怎樣做？她該阻止Cat嗎？但Kara內心深處有一個邪惡的聲音卻告訴自己，自己無疑是在享受跟Cat做這一切的。

只是Kara不知道這樣是不是正確的。

Cat把Kara的睡衣敝開，纖細的手掌摸上Kara那微顫抖的胸口，另外一隻手則向下探，令Kara露出了一雙修長的腿。

Cat的手從胸口緩緩攀上Kara敏感的脖子，耳後。  
Kara看著趴在她身上的Cat目不轉睛地盯著自己的身體，不自覺地感到難為情，她唯有閉起眼睛，無從反抗。

她可以感到Cat的雙手在自己身體各部位上的觸感，這令她全身輕輕抖震。  
不僅身體，還連帶靈魂上的。

「I think you’re already answer it, Kara.」  
Cat把Kara那觸感柔滑的小布料脫去,不意外地感受到那處的濕滑。

Kara終於睜開了眼睛,她明明擁有阻止Cat的力氣,但她氪星人的力氣卻完全用不上,起碼她知道她不能用在Cat身上-－－這個嬌小玲瓏,看上去似是要時刻受著保護的、但卻出奇地言語總是有著令人震攝和心悅誠服的女人。

「Cat…please」Kara終於開口，她內心亂得像來到地球後，第一次跟Alex上人類的初中時的感覺，無從適應。

「Good girl.」Cat伏下身子，頭湊近了Kara的，「please...what?」  
Kara平生第二次服從了她體裡的那股欲望。  
第一次是放棄人類的偽裝身份，跳上空中自由地飛翔。  
這一次，是吻上了眼前這位她傾心的woman.

Cat被Kara吻著，嘴角不自覺地勾著。  
Kara的吻，代表她終於承認對自己的感覺。  
Cat從來都賞罰分明，她馬上就給這名小助理「獎勵」了。

Cat輕輕勾著對方的敏感點，毫不著急要往前探，只顧緩緩地按摩，就像剛才Kara為自己做的頭部按摩一樣。

Kara的反應比Cat的想像中大多了，她鬆開了跟Cat吻得緊湊的親吻，發出了小助理第二天清醒時聽到必然會羞得轉頭就跑走的聲音。

「Relax...」Cat另一隻手掃在Kara光潔又緊緻的小腹上，從她綳得緊張的肌肉中，Cat知道Kara的身體和心情依然處於緊張狀態。

Cat輕輕昂起頭，把髮絲揚到一側，軟軟的唇點在Kara的小腹上。  
「Cat... I want...」  
Kara再也忍受不住這個可惡又可愛的女人對自己的行為。

Cat的嘴角洋溢出壞笑。  
她代替Kara說出了她想要說的台詞。  
「I want you, may I?」

不等對方的回答，Cat的手已探進Kara的身體，Kara一臉忍耐，咬緊了嘴唇，似乎不希望又發出剛才令她無地自容的叫聲。

Kara雙手正奮力抓在床單上，床單幾乎要被抓破。  
Cat正在自己的身體內外點燃起一股又一股難忍的躁動。  
Kara不希望自己一時失控，手抓在Cat的肩上時令對方粉碎性骨折。

Cat用舌頭撬開了這名倔強小助理的唇，她可不希望Kara咬破嘴唇。  
快感一波又一波地傳進Kara的身體裡，她不知道她那雙可以輕易握破水泥牆的手還可以撐多久。  
Kara一邊雙手抓緊身下的床單，一邊被Cat輕輕吻著，嘴裡已發出哼唧聲音。  
Cat的吻落在Kara的鎖骨上，絲滑般的手指磨挲著Kara胸前的高聳。

在開口和用力抓碎Cat纖幼的手骨中，Kara終於忍不住選擇了前者。  
「Cat...Cat!!Cat...」  
Kara在喘息中不能抑制地喊起了Cat的名字。  
這令Cat笑開了眼。  
「I am right here, sweetheart.」

Cat壞心眼地加快了手上的速度，這令Kara不由主地高呼出聲。  
Cat感受到身下Kara顫抖的身體，看到她湧上臉上的紅暈，脖子間髮絲滲出的汗水……  
閉著眼的Kara終於鬆開了床單，她沒理得上床單似乎被自己抓破了，只是終於把滿是汗的手掌貼在Cat裸露的背上。

Cat認為這默許她可得到一個嘉許吻的舉動，於是她輕吻上了Kara。  
Cat側躺在Kara身邊，伸手把被子拉上來，覆著二人的身體。  
也許是因為被子蓋著令自己的安全感上升，羞恥度下降，Kara終於睜開雙眼。  
「Can I have a hug?」  
Cat懶慵又性感的嗓音在她耳邊喃喃道。

不知道自己是真的累了，還是大腦罷工，Kara沒多作思考，就在被子裡擁著Cat仍然熾熱的身體，感受著Cat那柔順毛茸的腦袋頂在自己的下巴，伏在自己肩上的感覺。

Kara像嘆息般呼出一口氣，閉起雙眼，她正式放棄了思考。  
而窩在Kara身上的Cat，正像偷腥著的貓咪般滿足地壞笑。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

翌日，Alex按著慣例，準時地在晚上七時敲響了Kara的公寓，這是姊妹之夜。  
Kara沒有像往日般漾起大大的笑容開門來迎接Alex，只是開門後勉強掛上微笑，問了句，「你今天帶的甚麼？意大利面？」

「BINGO.」  
Alex把外帶的意面盒子放在桌上，把身上的皮衣脫下掛起，有些奇怪今天妹妹的狀態。  
但Kara除了只是臉上沒多少表情外，還是如常地打開了電視，調到正在播《國土安全》的頻道。  
Alex內心的警號忽然響起，她眼睛掃到桌上，發現上面居然有吃剩的Pizza！還是三件！

自十四歲起，Alex從來都沒見過家裡有吃剩的美食。  
「咳，Kara，How’s your day?」  
Kara心不在焉地靠在沙發上回答,「Yeah, not bad.」  
Alex那聰明的腦子剎那間以光速轉動，到底Kara遇上了甚麼事？  
Kara瞄了Alex一眼，隨口開道，「Hill呢？她明天就走了，你今天不陪她？」

「這是姊妹之夜，我和Hill又不是那種膩歪的情侶，不需要二十四小時待在一起。」  
Alex突然明白了，她以為Kara是在為Hill的事而糾結。  
「Kara，你昨天真的去了Star Bar？」  
Kara正要舉杯喝可樂，被Alex這問題嚇得差點連可樂都噴出來了。  
「咳，我……我沒有。」

Alex開懷地笑著，「Kara，是Hill告訴我的，她把我們的約會時間和地點都text了給你，你沒有理由不去的。」

Kara聳聳肩，「好吧，我是去了。是Hill邀請我，我才去……觀察一下……」  
Alex簡直笑得樂開了花，「Kara，你是去觀察兩個女人約會嗎？我認為你應該學習的是如何令James主動約你出來才對。」  
「我……哎呀，不說這件事了，Hill她……似乎有任務在身？」  
這點Alex倒是驚訝了，「你連這件事都聽到了？」  
她搖搖頭，真不知道應該怪Kara太緊張太在意自己，還是怪妹妹的超級聽力。

「I am sorry...」Kara有點難過地低下頭。  
這句話她卻沒敢對Cat說，因為昨晚凌晨半夜，趁Cat熟睡時，她偷偷下了床，連夜飛回自己的公寓。

「Hey! It’s okay!」Alex哭笑不得，「是我的錯，我和Hill一起以來，都沒有正式好好跟你交代。不管怎樣，你都是我最愛的家人，我的妹妹。你不用擔心Hill的出現，會令我們的關係出現任何變化的。」

「我…我不是擔心這樣，我只是……」Kara猶豫，「我害怕你會受傷，你和Hill都要面對這麼多的危險，更別說Hill說這次的任務不知道甚麼時候才能結束……你…你不會擔心她的嗎？」

「Kara，當你真正愛上一個人的時候，你就得全副身心地信任對方。即使是你，在你選擇成為Supergirl，面對這麼多的威脅和危險，我也不是也信任了你嗎？即使我會擔心，但這也是沒辦法的。」

「Alex，喜歡上女生……感覺是？」Kara猝不及防地問，「I am not judging! I am just curious...」

「喜歡就是喜歡，愛是不分性別的。」Alex把那外帶意面盒拿到Kara眼前，歪著頭想，「還有是……大概女生的嘴唇比較柔軟吧。」

Kara的臉驀地紅透了，她正要接過意面的手在空中停滯了了幾秒。  
直到她意識到Alex猛盯著自己。  
她反應過來，把意面飛快地塞在手裡，打開盒子大快朵頤。  
「你……你不用擔心我對Hill的……態度。」Kara嘴裡塞滿了意面，「只要Alex你高興，我就開心。」

Alex笑了，伸手摸摸Kara的頭。  
「Good girl.」

Kara的臉突然紅了，她想起昨晚那個同樣說過這句台詞的女人。  
Alex依舊覺得Kara古古怪怪的。  
「昨晚你沒跟著我們離開吧？昨晚我在Hill的公寓裡過夜了。」  
「What?!!?!?! NOOOOO,no no no....昨晚，我……很早就走了，對，我回到了自己的公寓，很早就睡覺了，沒錯！」  
Kara慌亂地回答。

Alex挑眉，經典的氪星人說謊的表情，這小妮子隱瞞了些甚麼？  
但她很確定昨晚在Hill的公寓進行「激烈的運動」時，方圓一公里是沒外星人活動的痕跡。  
（得益於Hill在神盾局拿來可偵察外星人的小玩意裝置）  
若Kara在糾結的問題不是關於她和Hill的，那到底是甚麼？

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex皺著眉看著電腦上的追蹤監察紀錄。  
Hill穿著神盾局的制服，倚在門邊曉有興趣地看著她女朋友認真工作的樣子。  
It’s kinda hot，Hill承認。

「Hey!」Alex轉過頭來，發現了門邊的Hill，她下意識地關閉了電腦上的畫面。  
「What’s that?」  
「Nothing imporart.」Alex掩飾，站起身來拿著桌上的車鑰匙，「我送你去機場吧。」  
「Wait.」Hill扶住了對方的腰，貼近了Alex。  
Alex被她略帶侵略性的調情，逼得微微仰後。「Let me go, 你的飛機要誤點了。」  
「上不到民航機，神盾局裡昆式戰鬥機多的是。」Alex輕擁著對方，雙手規矩地放在Alex的腰間，「我沒告訴你嗎？我除了會開直升機，還能開戰鬥機呢。Now, tell me what you are hiding?」

Hill雙手在Alex背後的鍵盤上按了幾下，剛才的畫面重新出現了。  
「這是……」  
Alex迅速轉過身來，試圖遮住電腦熒幕，她表情很不自然地掩飾。  
「Hey！ 這是Deo機密資料，Agent Hill.」  
「你在查看Supergirl的定位數據？」Hill不解，「你為甚麼要調查你妹妹？」  
Alex一副認命的樣子，坐在電腦椅上，「okay, yes…我是在調查她，Kara昨天有些古怪…我只不過是想知道她去完Stat Bar後的行蹤而已。」  
「我很肯定你妹妹真的沒有出現在我的公寓附近，Alex。」Hill一臉認真。  
「No, 我不是指我們。」Alex敲著鍵盤，調出熒幕上的地圖。  
「Kara前晚一直待在這別墅區裡，直到凌晨四點多才飛回自己的公寓。」  
「那是誰的公寓？」  
「Cat Grant.」Alex嘆息。  
「CatCo Media？！」Hill驚訝，「你妹妹認識她？」  
「Actually, she works for her.」Alex有些頭疼地摸上太陽穴。

Hill微笑，伸手幫她按摩著太陽穴。  
「So? 你是在擔心你妹妹？我可聽說過不少關於這個Cat的傳奇故事。」  
「Baby, I can handle it.」Alex歪頭，摸上了Hill的項領，親密地幫她整理衣領。  
「Of course you can.」Hill在她唇上落下一吻，「Try not to murder Cat Grant, agent.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Kara眉開眼笑地捧著法式甜甜圈，站在Catco頂層的陽台中吃著。  
「買給我最愛的法國甜甜圈給我獻殷勤？」Kara舐著手指上的糖粉，「你有事要我幫忙嗎？Alex？」

Alex蹺起雙手在胸前，站在陽台欄杆處，感受著高樓之上的涼風習習。  
「我知道你前晚在Cat Grant的別墅裡過夜了。」

Kara猛然捶著胸口，才能噎在嘴裡的甜甜圈吞了下去。  
眼淚差點就迸發出來的Kara，艱難地問，「你你你你你……你為甚麼會知道的！？」

「So?是甚麼事情令你在留宿在你Boss的別墅裡，還不得不半夜凌晨中途飛走離開的？」  
Alex挑眉，「Kara，honest with me.」

「I......」Kara語塞，把手裡那還是溫熱的法式甜甜圈塞回盒子裡。  
「I am sorry, Alex, I couldn't control...I couldn’t fight...」

「WHAT？！」Alex激動地走過來握著Kara的肩，「她強逼你做些甚麼了？」  
Kara尷尬又無奈，「不，她沒強逼我…她怎能強逼我…」  
亞歷終於想起眼前的妹妹再也不是當年那個聽著爆米花的聲音就嚇得躲在桌子的小女孩了，而是力量驚人的Supergirl。  
「So, you slept with her?」  
Alex終於脫口地問。

Kara羞澀低下的頭，證實了她心裡的疑問。  
「Oh! Kara！」Alex難以置信，「That’s..Cat Grant！That’s your Boss!」  
「I know Alex! But...」Kara內心亂成麻團，她沒想過Alex居然會發現這件事。  
「I tried to fight against....myself....But...」

「你…喜歡她？」Alex試圖確認妹妹的心意，「你真的喜歡上Cat Grant？」  
「I am not...sure...」Kara猶豫，「我…我不討厭她…」  
「God Kara...」Alex深呼吸了好幾次，終於讓自己勉強鎮定下來，「若你不喜歡她，那你為甚麼要……slept with her?　你難道沒…沒確認過自己的心意的嗎？」

「我只是…不確定這樣做對不對，Alex。」Kara看上去困惑又低落，「You know my problem.你說愛一個人要全心全意的信任對方，但我……我不知道我可不可以開口…」

Alex當然明白她指的是Supergirl這身份。  
她可沒忘記當日要求Hank…John變成Supergirl幫忙瞞過Cat時，對方在變形後穿上短裙的表情。

「Kara，從前Cat多次陷入危險時，你對她的感覺是甚麼？」  
「當然是擔心啊！」Kara馬上回答，「就像你陷入危險一樣，我也會不顧一切的去救你的。」  
「若Cat Grant和James Olsen分別遇上外星人脅持，你會選擇先去救誰？」  
Kara臉上表情一滯，她內心馬上就知道了答案。

Alex挑眉，「你內心有答案了嗎？你若真的喜歡上Cat，最好先確定對方的心意，我不希望她以為自己只是跟助理發生一夜情這麼簡單，你明白了嗎？」

Kara低下頭，默默點頭。  
「Alex…」

「Kara，只要你開心，我就開心，不論你喜歡上誰。」Alex伸手把妹妹攬進懷裡，「但你要確定，我不希望Cat接近你的目的是為了報道Supergirl。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「I got your text, Ker-rah.」  
Cat踩著高跟鞋踏進了大樓的天台之上。

Kara轉過身來，抿著嘴看著Cat，一副凝重。  
「We need to talk.」  
「About that night?」  
「Yes.」

「Kara.」Cat歪頭，「行動反映意志，我那晚的行動還表達得不夠清楚嗎？」  
Cat緩步走近Kara，微昂著頭看著對方的金髮在風中飄揚。

「我姐姐說，愛應該是…全心全意地信任對方。」Kara緩緩道，「那若我把我最大的秘密交給你，Cat，你是不是都會為我保守秘密？」

Cat嘆氣，「Well, 我想這是我應該考慮的問題，鑑於我才是那位睡了自己助理的人。But yes...我不會容許自己出賣我伴侶的秘密的。」

「So....」Kara深呼吸一口氣，她要賭一把，她想知道Cat知道自己真實身份後的反應，就算她會因此而受傷……她…不會後悔。

「I am...」Kara盯往Cat眼睛裡的深處，在夜色中對方的眼睛正是在閃閃發光。  
「In love with me?」  
Cat又湊近了一步，有些心不在焉地拉起了Kara的手，噴出的氣息打在Kara的手臂上  
「Yes.」

Kara脫下了眼鏡。  
「I am Supergirl.」

Cat趁勢吻了上去，Kara低下了頸項感受著對方唇裡的溫度，同時一手拿著眼鏡，另一隻手掃在Cat的背上。

在夜風中，她們唇舌交織的聲音顯得特別清晰。  
Kara的唇微微地離開了Cat的，不解地啞著聲音問，「That’s it?」  
Cat雙手掛在Kara的脖項上，壞笑著，「Come on, 你不會以為我一直以來都沒猜出來嗎？」

Kara瞪大了雙眼，在吃驚中想後退，但掛在她脖上的Cat拖住了她的腳步。  
雖然Cat十分輕盈，但她可不想在驚訝中猛然飛離這天台時，再一次把Cat「扔」下了大樓……

「你……你你你知道！？HOW!?!?!那次……明明我和Supergirl同時出現在你眼前！！！」  
「Ker-rah…」Cat翻了個白眼，手點在了Kara的唇上，試圖令Supergirl冷靜下來。  
「那又怎樣，我們早就知道這世界上有外星人，有Superman和Supergirl，更別提你那位曾短暫出現過的邪惡雙生姊妹了。用這些小伎倆來騙別人也許可以，But me?」  
Cat諷刺一笑。

「那你……」Kara腦子一時反應不過來。  
Cat再次用力地吻上了她，這令嚇壞了的氪星人漸漸平息了驚慌的心情，專心地回吻對方。  
Cat在Kara的頸間喘息著，「I love you, whoever you are, Kara Danvers or Supergirl, I don’t really care.And I will keep your little secret, you sexy Alien.」

Kara低下頭凝視著Cat，終於反應過來，對著這性感的女人傻笑了。  
「I think...I love you, too...Cat.」  
她把眼鏡塞進衣袋裡，雙手不甘示弱地從對方的小腹撫上胸脯，親吻著她上司的臉頰、柔軟的嘴唇……  
「Good...So...」Cat好不容易在喘息間吐出單詞，「Date...? Next time?」  
「How Abot...now?」手忙著滑進對方衣服裡滑嫩皮膚的Kara勾起微笑,「高空上的星星可美麗了，Cat.」

在Cat還沒來得及尖叫前，她的新女友－瘋狂得打算第一次約會就在高空三萬尺進行的氪星人－已經伸手攬過她的腰枝，抱著她飛上了璀璨的夜空。

Ok,這絕對不稱得上是一個正常的Date.  
Cat在內心默默吶喊。

But she loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒花，結文了！！！！  
> 好激動！！  
> 小伙伴們讓我看見你們的雙手！！！  
> Love u All!!!


End file.
